An Elevating Romance
by QueenofChains
Summary: Two different dimensions separate our two lovers, and not only that, but also the thought of the other loving someone else. Will their love prevail or will these hindrances start to destroy it? Another Loke x Lucy story...


DISCLAIMER: Oh the usual, actually... FT and all its characters doesn't belong to me...

* * *

><p>One dark night, on Lucy's way home; she was walking alone, no one was beside her.<p>

Suddenly, two bandits (actually, weirdoes) came out of nowhere and surrounded Lucy.

Lucy got nervous and asked the bandits "W-wait… who are you people?" with a stuttering voice.

"We're just here to help YOU go home. Now, let's go!" one of the bandits replied.

"Uh, no thanks… I can go there by myself." Lucy replied as she tries to escape from them.

"Come on, just come with us…" another bandit said as he grabs her arm.

"Hey, let me go!" Lucy said as she removes her arm from the bandit's hand.

The two bandits come closer to Lucy. Lucy tries to fight them but their grips were too strong for her.

A hand suddenly took Lucy's hand away from the bandits. It was Loke!

"Lucy, are you fine? Did they hurt you?" Loke whispered in Lucy's ear.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Loke."

Loke smiled and said "Okay, now time to deal with these idiots." as he activates his ring magic.

After some minutes, the bandits were arrested by the Magic Council and were imprisoned. Lucy sighs as they were handcuffed and were taken to the dungeon.

"Well, that's a relief. I guess I won't be seeing them ever again." Lucy said as she smiles to Loke.

"Yeah, you're right. They'll be locked up for a LOONG time." Loke replied.

"Oh, and by the way…" Lucy said. "…Thanks for a while ago." and then she holds Loke's hands.

Loke notices Lucy holding his hands, and then his face's color starts to change.

Lucy saw his face and does the same. She takes out her hand and says "Uhh… so, I think you should be going back to the Spirit World, don't you. "

"Well, I think I am. I should be going home now. Bye, Lucy." he replies as he disappears going back to the Spirit World.

Lucy makes a sad face after he disappears, then walks home slowly.

When she enters her house and opens the lights, he saw Natsu lying on the sofa. (He probably had entered through the window *typical Natsu*)

"What the heck are you doing here?" Lucy angrily says to Natsu as she smacks him on the head.

After a short while, Natsu opens Lucy's refrigerator and points at the food saying "Can I have some FOOD!"

Lucy gets irritated and then finally agrees. Natsu becomes overjoyed and finds for fish. He throws everything (that is not fish) and then makes a pigsty out of Lucy's food in her kitchen.

She gets more irritated and says to Natsu with an enraged voice "Natsu, you idiot!"

Lucy accidentally slips on a can and was about to fall.

Lucy closed her eyes. She notices that someone caught her from her fall. She turned around and found out that Loke caught her.

"Loke, why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"To save you, what else?"

She blushes after he said that and quickly changes the subject to Natsu destroying Lucy's house.

"Natsu, get off of my house!" Lucy angrily said as she sends Natsu flying. Natsu then lands on a nearby boat and gets motion sickness. (with all the puffy cheeks)

"Honestly, when will he learn?" Lucy said with grief as she holds her head.

A grumbling sound came from Lucy's stomach. "Oops, so sorry about that." Lucy said. "That was a bit embarrassing."

Loke took an apron and said to Lucy "So, what would you like, Lucy?"

"Oh, you're too kind. I'll have whatever you like, surprise me if you want."

"Okay Lucy…" Loke said as he goes to the counters preparing Lucy's meal.

After some minutes, Loke starts to talk about the relationship between her and Natsu.

Loke starts to talk saying "So… Natsu made a mess, didn't he?"

Lucy got a bit irritated and replied "Yeah, he did. And if I see him, I WILL kill him."

"So, you might kinda like Natsu, don't you?"

Lucy got surprised and answered "What? No, no, I don't like him…" She then changes the subject. "What about you? Do you like Aries? with a little blush on her face.

Loke gets a bit surprised and accidentally wounds his right hand.

Lucy approaches Loke, holds the bleeding hand and says "Loke, are you fine?"

"Oh, this is no big deal, trust me." Loke replied holding Lucy's hand holding his right hand.

"Wait, just stay right there." Lucy said as she runs to get her first aid kit.

After a short while, Lucy was cleaning the wound at his hand. She can see that the stinging pain was affecting him. Her hands both held his hand to subside the pain a bit.

Then, while she was bandaging his hand, Loke says "I'm so sorry, Lucy. You had to go all this way."

"No, no, it's just fine. I should be the one who's sorry. I should have not said my stupid question."

Loke's face turned a bit of red and says to Lucy "Don't blame yourself, Lucy. I should have been paying attention to what I was doing."

After Lucy finished bandaging his hand, looks at the nearby clock and says "Well, looks at the time, I should be going now, Lucy."

Lucy holds Loke's bandaged hand and says "Are you sure? Well, just make sure you get better soon, okay?"

Loke removes Lucy's hand, smiles at her and then returns to the Spirit World.

-AT THE SPIRIT WORLD-

After he came back, Aries saw him and greeted him. "Hey, long time, no see."

Loke saw Aries and waves with his right hand. Aries saw his hand and takes a look at it. "Hey, what happened here?"

"No, I just got a little accident back in the Human World." he replies and then takes away his hand.

"Oh, okay, I see. So, by the way, how's Lucy?"

"Well, she is fine, saving her from time to time."

Aries smiles, takes a deep breath and finally says "I see… So, do you LIKE her?"

Loke gets surprised. "What?" he said as he blushes. "She is my master, but I think I kind of like her. But then, I think she likes Natsu. So maybe, I will never have the chance of loving her."

Aries pats his head and says "That's all right. Maybe it's not what you think it is."

-BACK AT THE HUMAN WORLD-

Lucy started fixing Natsu's mess when someone entered the kitchen.

"Erza, is that you?" Lucy said. Erza was looking at Lucy covered with a towel as if she just took a bath.

"Well, I used your bathtub, if that's fine with you." Erza said and then smiles at her. "Wait, hold on a second." And then re-equips into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

Erza looks at the mess and says "Whoa, what a mess you got here."

"It's Natsu's, okay?" Lucy said with an outraged voice.

"Understood." Erza replies and then helps in cleaning up the mess.

Erza starts to talk to Lucy. "Hey, I heard you talking to Loke a while ago."

"What the-? "

Erza comes closer to Lucy and whispers to her "So, whom do you like? Loke or Natsu?

Lucy panics and then says "Uhh… uhh… uhh…'"

"Lucy, don't be shy. You know, you can trust me."

Lucy sighs and starts to talk saying "Fine, Natsu is such an idiot! I mean, what girl would like a happy-go-lucky guy who sleeps with his cat and gets all wrapped up just because one thing moves." She starts to blush then continues to talk. "Well, I think I kinda like Loke better. But since he likes Aries, I think we won't be together. Besides, he is a Celestial Spirit and I'm his master…

After Lucy and Erza finishes their cleaning, Erza leaves and says "Remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Lucy smiles and Erza leaves.

The next day, Lucy had a job that she did herself. She had to capture a criminal at the next town. After a few days, she was able to find the criminal. Together with Loke, she was able to defeat the criminal and let the Magic Council arrest the criminal.

After a long day of a mission, she had to go to a resort with Loke. "Two rooms, please." Lucy said to the receptionist. Loke got a bit shocked.

When Lucy took the keys and got to their room, Loke said to her "What were you thinking? You should have just rented for yourself. "as he returns back to the Spirit World.

Before he finally disappeared, Lucy took his right hand and said "Please stay with me, just this once.

"Why so? "

"What if- someone barges in my room? Or maybe, if I get scared or alone or…"

Loke interrupts her and says "Okay, I'll stay with you through the night.

Lucy smiles and says "Thanks, I know I can count on you." And then opens the door.

"Hey Lucy, why not take a bath?"

"Sure!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was on the window, peeking. And his foot was tied to a rope so that he won't fall. Then, the rope was hooked to a car, and he was dragged by the car and got motion sickness.

Loke and Lucy notices the commotion outside. "What was that?" Lucy asks Loke.

"Dunno, maybe it came out from the window.' Loke replied as he looks out the window. "No, nothing's there." He said as he closes the window.

As Lucy takes her bath, Loke was thinking so deep, with a sad expression on his face.

After bathing, Lucy saw Loke thinking. She taps his shoulder and says "Hey, if you want to take a bath, go on ahead."

"No, no thanks."

Lucy sits together with him and Loke asks "So… I'll go straight to the point… do you… like- Natsu?"

Lucy gets shocked and replies "Hell no! Who would go out with him anyway?"

Loke smiles at her and almost laughed.

"So, how about you? Do you like Aries? "Lucy said.

"What? We're just friends, nothing more."

Lucy whispers to herself "Well, what a relief to hear…"

"What did you say, Lucy?"

"Oh… n- nothing."

Loke takes a deep breath. "Well, then…" he said as he takes Lucy's hands. "Let me ask you, do you like me?"

Lucy starts to blush and panic. She finds for a pillow and puts it on her face.

Loke smiles and says "Lucy…" as he removes the pillow on her face. "… well, do you?" and holds her shoulders.

"Well, I think I do." Lucy replied as she looks away at him.

Loke smiles at her and says "Well, I think I do, too."

Loke holds Lucy's chin and leans closer at her. "Loke, I… I…."

Then the stellar mage's dull life turns into a colorful life as the man of her dreams met their lips on a passionate and holy night.

When they parted, Loke said to her "What were you about to say?"

"I… I… I don't remember.

Then smoke emits the room's air as something was burning.

"Oh, no! Your cooking, i-it's burning, Loke!" Then Loke rushes to the kitchen and turns the stove off.

Lucy gets sad and said "Aww… now what?"

Loke wraps around his arm on Lucy then says "Hey, why not if we go out to dinner?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Well, if you say so…"

She simply nods her head as her joy overflows inside . She then opens her pink suitcase, throwing in all her clothes in her bed.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it, a new story that can possibly burn your eyes.. Now if you think it wasn't that good at all (naturally its true...) you can review this story- give comments, suggestions, INSULTS, praises and many more.<p> 


End file.
